Shooting Stars
by TealEye
Summary: Lucy struggles with the chains again. Nothing. She sighed in defeat, waiting for her dragon to come. Getting kidnapped and used as a sacrifice wouldn't of happened if that stupid mini galaxy didn't go in her head!


**I thought that I just had to make a new story, so here it is! And, I've been making all of my NaLu stories in real life, not in the magic world, and that bugged me for some reason. So here one is! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Luce~ Are you still mad?"

"..."

"Luce? Come on! I said I would find new ones!"

"..."

Lucy felt warm arms wrap around her. Natsu's warm breath tickled her neck, causing her to shiver in joy.

"Now are you still mad?" He breathed, turning her around in his arms.

"Maybe. Yes. No. Natsu, that was my favorite pair of shoes!" She said, glaring but put her hands around his neck.

"And I said that I'll find a new pair. So _please_ don't be mad." He said, staring down at her, and giving her his puppy dog eyes.

Lucy used all her willpower not to cave in, but it didn't work. She huffed out an angry breath, and looked away, which caused Natsu to cheer.

"Fine. I already said I'm not mad. Just don't do anything else to piss me off." She huffed.

Natsu chuckled.

"Ohhh, such bad language for a lady." He said, letting her go.

Lucy laughed, forgetting about getting mad.

The pair had started dating after the grand magic games. Natsu had become her dragon, Lucy his princess.

Everyone at the guild was used to it now: After all, there were more couples there too.

Lucy heard the guild from a block away.

She walked a little faster, Natsu behind her by a few strides. But she knew he was watching her with protective eyes. He had become so possessive and overprotective of her ever since they started dating. Lucy didn't mind, in fact, she thought it was sweet. But sometimes she could take care of herself. She had made sure Natsu understood that after their first date, when he punched a guy who_ looked_ at her.

"Lu-chan! Over here!" Levy called out as soon as Lucy walked in.

Lucy's smile got wider as she walked over.

"Hey, Levy-chan!" Lucy said, sitting down next to her. She felt Natsu's presence and heat from behind her.

"Whats up?"

"I'm moving in with Gajeel tonight! Oh, our house is wonderful!" Her best friend said, gushing with joy.

"Moving in? Are you two that serious already?" Lucy was surprised.

"I could say the same thing to you too, Lu-chan. Natsu basically lived at your place before you two became a couple." Levy teased. Lucy felt her face heat up. She heard Natsu scoff.

"Anyway...Hanami is coming up! Make sure you don't get sick and bring something for the picnic!" Levy said, running off on a job with Gajeel and Lily.

"I will!" Lucy called back, waving.

"Oi! Flame shit! Lucy! We're going on a job." Gray said, with Erza behind him.

"Now? But Hanami is tomorrow!" Lucy said, but took the job request anyway.

"Yeah, gramps asked us to get a prize again. Its just books of magic and useless shit like that. We should be back tonight at the latest." Gray finished, taking back the request.

It said:

_Help us find a book! _

Natsu studied it, and narrowed his eyes.

"Looks stupid. If its so easy, why can't they do it themselves?" He asked.

"Its a huge magical library. Some of the books contain spells, and some of those spells get out of hand. Thats why mages have to do it." Erza said, her cart of luggage behind her.

"Ok. Sounds easy enough." Lucy said, standing up.

"Lets go, then."

.

.

.

As soon as the train started to move, Natsu fell into his illness.

"Kill me now~" He groaned, clutching his stomach.

Gray smirked while Lucy rubbed his back.

"Honestly…" Erza said, punching him in the gut.

"Grow up. Get over your sickness!" She demanded.

"Uh, Erza? He's already out cold." Lucy said, looking at the scarlet haired woman.

"He should still be listening." She huffed, crossing her arms and looking out the window.

Lucy laughed nervously. She had some weird friends, thats for sure. And an even weirder boyfriend.

Lucy, Gray, and Erza talked and laughed for about three hours until they reached their destination.

"Natsu, we're here." Lucy said, shaking him awake on her lap. Halfway through the ride, he had fallen onto her lap and wouldn't get off. So, Lucy ran her fingers through his soft, pink hair. Lucy had thought that he was purring?...

"I'm revived!" He yelled, jumping up.

Lucy laughed with Gray rolled his eyes.

"Well, shall we be off?" Erza asked, her cart of luggage trailing behind her.

"Yup!" Lucy said cheerfully. For some reason, she was in a good mood. Natsu seemed to be happy, too. Probably because she was.

"Well, the library is in town square. It shouldn't be that far, I can see it now." Gray said, nodding to a tall building towering over others.

The group started walking.

"Jeeze, its taller that the guild!" Lucy said, looking up in amazement.

"Yeah." Natsu agreed, stopping next to her. She glanced at his face, and saw him glaring. His eyes said, _look away before you get burnt to a crisp. _

Why was he?...Oh. A young man was staring at her. Well, he was, but he was now hurrying away, a mask of fear on his face.

Lucy sighed. Natsu was just trying to keep her safe. Don't get mad. He's just protecting you. Or, more like being possessive. Shut up mind! Great, now she was talking to herself.

Erza walked right on in as they reached the library, leaving her luggage outside.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" A woman at the desk asked.

"We are from Fairy Tail. We've gotten a job request." Erza said, sounding all business like.

"Yes, or course! Right this way, please." She said, coming from behind the desk.

She led them through huge doors, revealing the library.

It was huge. shelves cover the ceilings from head to toe. Lucy looked over a rail off to her left and looked down. The books were even down there! It went so far down, Lucy couldn't see the bottom.

"Careful." Natsu said, taking her hand and gently pulling her away.

Lucy looked up and smiled at him.

"We are looking for a magical book, as you know. But books here are boobytrapped with spells. Some are powerful, some are not. When you find the book, you may keep it. We have no need for it anymore." She said, starting to walk away.

"Wait! Can you tell us what it looks like?" Gray asked.

"It's brown leather, with golden pages. The title is 'Celestial Magic.' And, its very big, and very heavy. I wish you luck!" She said, closing the big doors.

"Well, you heard her! Lets find that book!" Erza ordered, climbing up a ladder with wheels, a sword in hand. Gray looked up at her.

"Uh, Erza? Isn't it dangerous to climb with one hand only?"

She looked down.

"Not in this case. You heard her: Some of the books are dangerous. Someone could get hurt."

She said, climbing up higher.

Lucy could tell Natsu had only understood three words: Dangerous, someone, and hurt.

"I'll start downstairs." Lucy said, looking for a stair case.

Natsu followed her without a word.

As Lucy climbed down, so got an eerie feeling. Like...the books were calling to her.

She wrapped her arms around herself at the sudden temperature drop. She felt Natsu put his arms around her.

"Why is it so cold?" He asked, looking around.

"My guess is, it's because we're so far under." Lucy snuggled closer to his chest.

Candles were lit, illuminating the bottom floor. The books looked older, and more beaten up. Puddles lay on the floor. Lucy looked up, and saw a hole of light that was the top. Just how far down were they?

"Ok, so, an old brown leather book, golden pages. Celestial magic…my speciality." Lucy murmured, looking at the shelves.

Suddenly, without any warning, Natsu flipped Lucy behind him, and used his magic.

A ball of dark blue light was floating there, not doing any harm.

Lucy peeked around Natsu's arm, clutching it.

The light had golden specks in it, with blue swirls. It looked like a mini galaxy.

Out of the corner or her eye, a golden light was coming from Lucy. She looked down at her keys. They were glowing a very beautiful golden color.

"What?" She said out loud, taking her ten keys into her hands. Natsu whipped around.

The zodiac keys were warm at the touch. Suddenly, Loki's key flew up. It was still attached to the ring, but it was pointing at the ball.

Lucy looked up. The ball flew closer.

Lucy looked at it nervously.

"Lucy, do you know what that thing it?" Natsu whispered, narrowing his eyes as it came closer and closer.

"No...but I think it wants us to follow it." She said, as the mini galaxy flew away. They hurried after it, Lucy's keys still glowing.

It stopped without warning, and flew up to a top shelf.

These book did look older, and thicker. Who knew what knowledge they possessed?

The light stopped at a huge book. Lucy looked for a ladder so that she could climb up, but Natsu was ahead of her. He started climbing by using the shelves.

"Be careful!" Lucy called as he neared the top. He cackled laughter.

"Careful is my middle name!" He said, grabbing the book.

He jumped down, coming up not harmed.

Lucy pouted.

"You can't be human if you jump down from that high and live." She said, taking the book from his hands.

"Jeez! This is heavy!" She almost dropped it, but Natsu saved it from landing in a puddle.

"Well, lets just get it back to the guild. I don't like it down here. Too many magics, and too many dangers." He said, narrowing his eyes at the darkness around them.

The ball of light followed them up the stairs. Natsu left her a few paces behind when they reached the middle of the stairs.

The ball flew up to Lucy's side. She smiled at it, and got a closer look.

She realized that it was a mini galaxy. Stars swirled around, creating beautiful patterns.

The ball flew into her face, causing her to lose her footing. It felt like...it flew inside of her.

What?...

It had disappeared. She blinked.

"Luce? Something wrong?" Natsu asked, stopping to look at her.

"Yeah…" She said, still processing what happened.

Natsu cocked his head, clearly knowing something wasn't right. He stepped down, and sniffed the air.

"Wheres your light friend?" He asked, looking around.

"It left. Lets head up to Gray and Erza." She said, going past him.

Natsu let her lead.

The whole time the climbed the stairs, Lucy felt Natsu's fiery gaze on her.

"We found it!" She called to Gray, as they reached the top. Lucy must've surprised him, because he almost fell off.

"Good. We can go home. This place is creepy." He said, jumping down.

Seriously, were all her friends monsters?!

Erza came out.

"Good. You found it." She said, smiling.

.

.

.

Lucy had gotten her fair share of money, and left. As they were walking through town, Lucy felt light headed. What was wrong with her?

She shook her head and shut her eyes. When she opened them again, she didn't see the town or her friends walking in front of her. Instead, she saw...a pattern? No...zodiac keys were arranged in a certain way.

"Hey! Wake up!" Someone was shaking her.

"Eh?" She said, as she opened her eyes. She was laying on the ground, Natsu's worried face blocking most of her view. Gray and Erza knelt down too.

Lucy had a killer headache.

"What happened?" She groaned, as she sat up with the help of Natsu.

"Thats what we would like to know too." Gray said, giving her a concerned look.

All of them were staring at her. Natsu was helping her stand, his left arm wrapped around her waist while the other was acting like a hand rail.

"I guess I just...blacked out." Lucy said. She noticed that she was shaking.

Erza studied her face.

"Gray. Ice." She said, handing out her hand.

Gray summoned a thin, short block of ice. He gave it to Erza, who walked over to Lucy.

Erza put the ice on her forehead. It began to melt immediately.

"Lucy, sit on my cart uptil we get to the station. Keep on holding this." Erza commanded, but it was more motherly and soft.

Lucy sat down on on on her bags. Erza started to pull without any effort.

Natsu walked behind, asking her questions, like was she ok? Was she going to faint again? Was she cold, or hot?

Lucy wasn't ok. She felt like shit: Headache, sleepy, and her whole body felt like she had just run a marathon.

"I'm fine." She lied lamely. Natsu scoffed.

"Sure. People look pale and sick all the time." He said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I just need rest. Wendy will look at me once we get back." She said, laughing. That little action seemed to take the rest of the little energy that she had left.

Natsu didn't seem convinced, but he kept his mouth shut.

As they reached the station, Erza got them separate cart rooms, so that Lucy could lay down.

Lucy thought that Erza would come with her, but it was Natsu instead.

"Two sick people in the same cart." She groaned, taking off her bag and putting it under her head.

But Natsu didn't look sick. Instead, he look concerned, worried, and panicked.

As Lucy's eyes finally closed, she heard a voice in her head.

_Keep it safe._

* * *

**New story! If anyone knows my other ones, Falling for a Gangster and Boxing with Love, so sorry I haven't been updating! I just had a horrible, horrible plague called 'Writer's Block' It's horrible! I should be able to update tomorrow. I came up with ideas! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If I get one review, I'll update another chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**

**-TealEye**


End file.
